


Smile (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

by konfuse



Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Misogyny, Pre-Canon, Sexism, Smile, Strong Female Characters, badass female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Thinking for others is exhausting and not much fun.
Relationships: Garp & Tsuru, Sengoku the Buddha & Tsuru
Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Smile (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

In her long career as a Marine Tsuru had heard the phrases like „You should smile more!“ or „What is up with the frown? Take it upside down!“ or „You‘re more beautiful when you smile.“ so often that it became part of her determination. To always be top of the class, to become an officer with as high rank as possible, to protect other women. After all, she couldn‘t just beat up her comrades in arms who were annoying. But being a superior officer she could give them work they despised, thought too low for them. And that would make her smile when no one saw.   
On the outside out of pure spite and protest she almost never smiled. After all it was her decision when and how to smile.   
Not that she had much to smile, especially not whenever she had to work with Garp or Sengoku. They were just too much and way too often she felt like she was the only one who was capable of ANYTHING.   
While Sengoku was great in planning military action and unbeatable in games like chess he was absolutely lost with most mundane tasks. And Garp didn’t seem to think at all. But he smiled and laughed a lot. If he was not punching. Sometimes he did both.   
But practical thinking, that had always been up to her and it wasn’t fun it was exhausting. Thinking for others was exhausting. And even when all of them had gained the ranks of Vice-Admirals she sometimes continued that job. 

All of that was even further proof that neither of them was even remotely qualified to be responsible for a child, though the one Sengoku took in was doing good as a Marine it seemed.   
Garps on the other side…   
And now he had a new one?   
“Where did you even get this one from? Is it Dragons?”   
“It really does not matter. I’ll take care of him and that is that.”   
She just gave him an annoyed, long look but he was too used to it and just waved her off. “It really is none of your concern.”   
“It will be if you’re raising another revolutionary that grows to be a threat to the world.”   
“Just because it happened once!”  
“That is a quote of 100%.”   
Tsuru sighed and shook her head. There was no sense in discussing with this meathead. She was ready to leave the issue alone and turned but then a little smile she couldn’t suppress tugged on the corner of her mouth as a little freckled boy crawled in.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tsuru. She is awesome and I don't even want to imagine the hardships she had to go through as a female Marine.  
> I also managed to add Ace in the end. XD  
> I also had to add Garp... I don't think the fic is even within the rules *cough* but it was fun nontheless XD
> 
> Women!Wanted Zine is a fanzine that wants to celebrate the women and girls in One Piece because they are awesome and strong and deserve more. On the discord Server we are training to writ short-ficlets with prompts.  
> This is the third prompt  
> -> 450 words about any OP woman, inspired by the word "smile"  
> If you want to join in on the fun (the zine) we are still looking for writer for [some of the amazing ladies.](https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com/character-list)  
>   
> And when you've decided to join, [just apply here.](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScZfuNcW-UytrBIGhcSjwPnTDf4_Tye8pXf9iE5x4SalLfQeg/viewform)


End file.
